


I Cannot

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock in the early stages of Pon Farr cannot tell Jim what he is feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot

I cannot think, I cannot say.  
  
My love for you must not betray.  
  
I cannot touch, I cannot claim.  
  
My body demands, so much shame.  
  
I cannot breathe, I cannot see.  
  
The sight, and scent of thee.  
  
I cannot live, so shall I die?  
  
Leaving you with questions, wondering why?  
  
I wish to tell you what is real.  
  
But logic states we Vulcans cannot feel.  
  
Forget me not when I am gone.  
  
As my heart beats its final song.

 

 

 

 


End file.
